Sword Art Online: Elysium
by Dampened
Summary: In the near future, a Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) called Sword Art Online has been released where players control their avatars with their bodies using a piece of technology called: Nerve Gear. One day, players discover they cannot log out, as the game creator is holding them captive unless they reach the 100th floor of the game's tower.
1. Prologue

**Hai Everyone!**

**Dampened here...**

**Hope you enjoy my new fanfic!**

**Peace out and such...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of its characters**

* * *

Sword Art Online Epilogue

A «Realized World» called "An Incarnating Radius;" the name has been abbreviated as Aincrad. It is also inferable that its design is symbolic for time and space. The vertical axis represents the time and the circular floors represent the space.

Aincrad is an iron-and-stone made floating castle that has about ten kilometers floor base diameter and consists of a hundred floors stacking straight upwards, meaning that each floor's diameter is a bit smaller than the previous one. On each floor, there are a couple of large cities along with countless small scale towns and villages, forests, plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway links each floor to another, and the stairways exists beyond the boss room of each dungeon. The «Teleport Gates» of every unlocked cities are connected to one another. (Sword Art Online Wikipedia)

* * *

**Review, Review, Review...**

**I didn't really put much in this Epilogue, but stay tuned for my 1st chapter...**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Nagisa Hazuki

**Hi everyone!**

**Dampened here...**

**I consider this my best work! My Sword Art Online Fanfic wooo!**

**Review and Enjoy!**

**Dampened...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of its ideas or characters or whatever...**

* * *

Sword Art Online: Elysium

Chapter One: Meet Nagisa Hazuki

"Link Start"

Those two words had changed my whole life. The name's Nagisa Hazuki, a girl who became the shyest girl in town to the nickname Elemental Queen.

I suppose I should start at the very beginning, I lived in Japan my whole life and went to a normal middle school. Every day, my friend Asuna would always come over after school and make me listen to this MMORPG station.

How do I describe Asuna? For one thing, she is definitely a gamer girl. Every time a new game came out, guess who has it? Guess who sleeps outside the store waiting to buy the game. Only one girl in my life have I ever known would do that and her name is Asuna.

She has that type of personality, well how do I explain it, she's pretty tough I guess. Asuna can be awesome at times, but sometimes gets mad easily. Though, I think it fits her tangerine hair and brown eyes. Anyway, when she gets mad; it usually results with her punching me or smacking me with a pan.

Enough about Asuna, when I heard that a new type of gameplay was out, Virtual Reality Gaming, I thought it was pretty awesome. Virtual Reality Gaming is a type of gaming that allows you to enter a world, but you can feel and touch everything. Instead of sitting on a couch using a controller to play a game, you can actually be in the game, and on top of that, also feel emotions like pain. It only consisted of a product called NerveGear. I thought it was pretty cool, but I never thought I would play it until my friend, Asuna, had bought a Virtual Reality Game called Sword Art Online for me.

She, the amazing the gamer girl I knew, had camped outside the nearest video game store for three days and bought it for her and myself. As a result, she forced me to go over to her house and play it with her. I never knew that one day would take two years of my life….

"Link Start"

I watched as a stream of colours traveled past me. Logging into "Sword Art Online" the first time was a blur. I had to make an account, design my character, and customize my character's weapons. I didn't really know the fundamentals of MMOPRPG's, but nevertheless, I had designed my character with a dagger quickly and dashed into this new world of Sword Art Online.

I opened my eyes and gasped. The reports about Virtual Reality Gaming were true and everything felt exactly like it was in real life. Just to make sure I could use all five senses, I wiggled my toes and gazed across the city I stumbled upon. It was a beautiful town, The Town of Beginnings, it seemed just like real life, but everyone was carrying a weapon and looked a little too nice to my liking. This was a MMORPG of course and everyone got to design their own character. There beyond the town stood a plain field with some boars.

Something inside me wanted to stay here forever. I could feel the breeze and I had never felt so free. I hated school. I was the girl who always sat in the corner where nobody could see me. I never raised my hand or even talked at all. The one person took noticed me and that was Asuna. Asuna and I were quick friends. And I alway-

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Asuna. Why, that dumb girl. She designed her character exactly to what she looked like in real life. Instead of scolding her, I sheepishly grinned. "Nothing."

"Really?" Asuna quizzically looked at me.

"Yes I'm sure. So Asuna what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

Asuna rolled her eyes. "Nagisa, didn't you take the tutorial?"

"Ah… no." I replied.

"Yui, I think you are so dumb sometimes. Let's go kill some monsters." Asuna let out a whoop.

"What, isn't that animal abuse? I'm a born animal lover you know." I suddenly get a queasy feeling about this game.

Eventually Asuna dragged me to the field and forced me to kill some boars. After a couple hours of this, I get to level two. An icon pops up in front of me saying that I have new skills to apply. I decide to upgrade an ability called Consecrated Snow and another one called Fire Charge. I didn't really know what to upgrade because obviously I am not a hard core gamer like Asuna.

So I decided to test out some of my abilities, and I stood in a stance as I activated my dagger skill Consecrated Snow. Suddenly the dagger that I received when I first started in the game grew very cold and I peered at it. It had turned pure ice and was now glistening in my hand. There shouldn't be any magic I thought. Apparently Kayaba Akihiko did have some unique skills that used magic. These skills are probably skills given to the most talented and awesome, I think. A little bit confused, I threw the dagger at a boar grazing and it instantly froze.

Asuna looked at me while clearly hiding the fact that she was impressed. "Nice."

"This is really fun, but we should log out now. My parents are probably really annoyed I stayed this long." I suggested, even though I wanted to stay in this game.

Asuna and I opened the icon screen using our hands and after searching for a couple minutes I announce. "I don't think I can find a log out screen."

"I can't either." Asuna responded.

All of a sudden, a white light enveloped me and Asuna yelled. "We're teleporting somewhere." I had no idea where it was taking me and I had no choice, but to let it take me where it wanted. Faster than the speed of light, I was back in the Town of Beginnings with many other people. Everyone in the game must have teleported here, I thought. I noticed a scarlet announcement message blinking in the sky. Suddenly it expanded covering the sky and around us trapping us in a red circle. Some red liquid, I think it was blood, dripped down forming a large dark robe with no face or body. Only nothingness and fear.

I heard a couple people around me mutter what was going on and if that was some sort of Game Master, but after a few seconds the robed figure raised its hand and said in a booming voice. "Welcome to Sword Art Online. I am Kayaba Akihiko who created this world. As you may or may not have noticed, there is no log out button. This.." He paused. "Is not a mistake and in fact is an original feature of Sword Art Online.

I started to panic. I could not keep my composure Maybe this was some sort of trick.

I quietly kept my feelings in and I listened to Kayaba Akihiko explaining how if someone tried to force off the Nerve Gear helmet off my head. The helmet would emit a shock that would kill me. "Since the game has started, two hundred and thirteen have lost their lives because of family and friends. Remember that if your HP goes below zero, you are dead. There is no way to revive you in any way both in the real world and this virtual world. There may be a few exceptions that are up to you to find out." Kayaba Akihiko paused once more. "If you look in your inventories, I have given you all a gift. Treasure it well."

I opened my inventory and saw there was an item marked mirror inside. I tapped it and a wooden mirror dropped into my hands. I waited a moment and nothing happened. Well that was one shoddy gift-, but suddenly a blue light enveloped me and disappeared. I glanced again in the mirror and in shock I noticed that I looked exactly how I looked in real life.

I stared around me and sadly most of Aincrad's female population disappeared. Many guys that were holding on to girls were now holding guys and well, let's just leave it at that.

After a couple minutes of distress and confusion, Kayaba Akihiko said. "Why would I, the creator of both Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online do this? Am I a terrorist? Am I holding you for ransom? No! I am doing this because I want to watch the progress this world makes and intervene in it. How many of you make it, are up to your skills and luck."

And with his final words, Kayaba Akihiko and the bloody sky vanished. Everything carried on like nothing happened except the people. Many people sobbed and laid on the ground giving up on life. I noticed some people particularly a black haired boy that slipped away discreetly. He seemed to have absolutely no reaction to these deadly words.

Asuna clutched onto me. "Let's go."

I felt eyes watching me as Asuna and I left the city heading to the second town. After walking for fifteen minutes, we bumped into a forest.

"Great. Stuck in a forest." I grumbled.

Before I could continue my grumblings, a giant pig charged at me. "And here's another monster, just go away will you if you please?" I said, taking out my dagger. The pig charged towards me, I took my stance and my dagger started to light up. I let my body relax as the Dagger Skill took over my body. I used a skill called dagger strike, which, as the name suggests, is just a strike using a dagger.

Asuna seemed to have some trouble with a bear like creature attacking her so I activated my skill Fire Charge. My dagger is suddenly surrounded by an aura of flames flickering around. I threw it at the bear and it fell to the ground breaking into blue shards.

"Thanks." Asuna gratefully said.

"Let's get goin-"Suddenly, I fell into a hole that leads me to a dark crystal cave. Around me is an aura of light revealing many crystals all around me. A glistening lake sat in the space in front of me. There was a shadow in the distance. I squinted my eyes and saw a lady sitting on a throne of ice.

"Nagisa?" Asuna yelled from above.

"I'm down here. I think it is safe down here." I said cautiously.

Suddenly Asuna started to tumble down the hole I fell through. She brushed off the dust. "Wow." Asuna gasped, seeing the illuminated crystal cave.

As I took a step forward, suddenly many blue torches lit up around us trapping us in a humongous rectangle between the ice lady.. "Ok." I gulped nervously.

Asuna cautiously took a step back. "We should go. I have some teleportation crystals."

"For once in my life, I agree." I respond as I watched the mysterious lady starting to walk toward us.

We both chanted in unison. "Town of Beginnings."

Nothing happens. I start to panic again. What was I going to do? We were trapped. Suddenly words flashed above us; Hidden Boss: Sailice, The Ice Goddess.

"We have to fight this, Asuna." I summoned a dagger.

"She's level five though and we just made it to level three." Asuna worriedly replied.

I let my body relax and the sword skill started. I used my skill consecrated ice and threw the dagger of ice at the woman. The dagger hit her directly, but she simply snapped her fingers and the dagger broke into a million bits of light. Suddenly, Sailice screamed and a torrent of ice was blasted into our faces. Both of our health was reduced from 100% to 55%. I could feel myself tiring, but I activate flame charge on my dagger and again hit her. The flame spread throughout her body, dealing damage to her continually. I glanced behind me as Asuna cowered sitting in the corner in fear.

I could feel a mix of emotions. I wanted to slap Asuna. Why is she not helping me, but in the same way I know I can't be distracted. I disdainfully stared at Sailice. I can't die now. I will not.

"Asuna, cover me." I said in concentration activating both of my skills together. My consecrated ice and flame charge created an aura that covered the dagger with blistering snow and scorching fire. I again threw the dagger, but three daggers this time. Sailice's health bar was reduced from 75% to 5%, but there was two health bars and I had a feeling when we reach the last health bar something bad is going to happen.

"Woah." I gasped amazed at how much damage I just did even though she was two levels above me.

Sailice again began to scream, creating minions of ice and tornados that I simply dissolved with my daggers. I attacked her one more time and one of Sailice's health bars break.

Sailice stood up and put her hand forward. Suddenly, a large spear of ice flew to her hand as she flew toward us. I dashed toward her and strike multiple times not bothering to use my skills. I finish off with my new skill NightKiller and Sailice's health bar was cut in half.

"Asuna, switch with me." I yelled not knowing if she was actually going to help.

Asuna straightened herself and started to strike Sailice with her sword. Asuna raised her sword and activated her skill Vertical Strike. Sailice started to emit her final attack. She was about to strike Asuna with her spear. I can see it from a mile away. I screamed and threw myself in front of Asuna. A snow storm covered my body as I stabbed her in the chest while she hits me and I fell to the ground. I could feel my health reducing to 0%.

"No!" Asuna gasped.

She latches onto my arm. "Please, I beg you. Nagisa, no." Asuna started to tear up.

I smiled and grabbed onto her arm. "Don't worry. You'll do great." I could feel myself disintegrating and I began to lose my vision. I see congratulation on the lightly lit wall and I smirked. "Don't worry Asuna. Just go. I kick butt remember?"

Asuna kept sobbing because we know I am gone forever.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Oohh... Wooopsy Daisy! I put a cliffhanger! Should I tell you more? Let's go ask my pink unicorn?**

**Hmm?**

**I should?**

**Sure, one thing.**

**Nagisa survived, but she is not in Sword Art Online.**

**That's it.**

**For the rest you gotta stay tuned :**

**Grammar Nazis and Flamers welcome!**

**Review. I want to know how everyone liked it. I'm just putting this out to test the waters.**

**Ok. I'm done**

**Peace out and such,**

**Dampened**


	3. Chapter 2: Ontarino, the Fearsome Beast

Chapter Two: Ontarino, the Fearsome Beast

_Asuna would do fine without me. She's a strong girl, and doesn't need my help. She will survive. Wait a moment, am I still alive?_

I opened my eyes. "What the heck? I should be dead!" Surprisingly, when I rolled over I didn't feel any pain whatsoever.

I scanned my surroundings. I was in a wooden king-sized bed with a violet cover. Beside me was a small bedside table with a bright lamp with a cloud pattern on it. The room wasn't large, but it wasn't unbearably tiny either. It had a checkered tile floor, and slime green wallpaper. A large loaf of bread rested on my lap. There was nobody around, so I suppose-

"Hello there Nagisa."

Startled, I noticed a brown haired man sitting on the edge of my bed. He wore a pinstripe suit and glasses. I had no idea who he was, but I suppose that he was a game master, a term Asuna had taught me.

Asuna! I wondered how she was doing. Did she die? Is she still in the first town? What happened to her? Worst case scenarios began to fill my mind, making me forget about the strange man beside me.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As you may or may not have noticed, I am the creator of this game. I just wanted to let you know-"

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Am I still alive?" I interrupted.

"The answer is that you are in Elysium. I specifically created this other world for special players. You might've noticed that you were given special skills that others do not have. Given to 800 players in Sword Art Online, many have unique skills that include magic. I was thinking to myself that it may be too easy for unique players like you to conquer Aincrad, the floating castle. I specifically made Elysium, The Court of Justice, so that I could give those players an extra challenge for having all those special skills. I had to make a few extra bosses to kill those people so I could transport them to Elysium." He let out a sigh.

I was speechless. 'This guy is an idiot' was my first reaction. My mind churned in anger. So this stupid guy forced my death by creating a hidden boss. I didn't even see that black hole. It just suddenly appeared in front of me. Everything made sense now. And it sucked. Now I had to conquer some dumb Court of Justice just to get back to Sword Art Online.

"The rules are the same in Elysium. If you die, you are dead in both worlds, virtual and real. The only difference is that Elysium only has five floors. You have to conquer them using your skills and smarts, of course. If you defeat all five floors, you return back to Sword Art Online with all your new skills and equipment. And…" Kayaba opened a screen tab and clicked something. "I have to test you. So here is your examination." He suddenly disappeared, leaving a small ball of light on the floor.

My instincts confirmed something terribly wrong was happening. I had to process this information quick before whatever's in that ball killed me.

**Before I release the monster, you must upgrade new skills and weapons.** Those words flashed above the baby blue ball.

I quickly opened my skills tab. "Whoa." I looked at the 99 different skills I could upgrade. I chose a couple of daggers to throw and upgraded a few skills. I then jumped out of the bed, ready to fight.

**Releasing monster in 3… 2… 1…**

The ball disappeared, and a large white bear with sharp claws appeared in its place.

**Ontarino, the Fearsome Beast**

I activated my new skill, 'Fire Swirl', and a trail of fire surrounded the bear. I simply growled, though, and swatted away the flames. It then attacked me with its claws, dealing 1/3 of my health in damage.

"Just great," I muttered as I readied one of my daggers, activating my original skills 'Consecrated Ice' and 'Flame Charge', but also combining a new skill, 'Ricochet Thunder'.

The three elements swirled around the blade as I threw it was hard as I could, and as it hit the bear it dealt 1/4 of its health in damage. So much for being an animal lover.

The bear shook its head and lunged at me, knocking me back. There goes another 1/3 of my health. I used another skill called 'Curse'. What it does is that I lose 1/2 of my health, but it does enormous damage to the enemy.

I fell to my knees using the skill. Black mist emits from my dagger and hits the Ontarino square in its furry chest. The remaining 3/4 of its health disappear.

The 'fearsome' beast dissipated into time blue shards. I smirk. My energy is drained, though, so I use one of my health potions.

"Much better," I say out loud.

"So you managed to survive the test." Kayaba Akihiko's voice rang through the room. "Congratulations. I am now teleporting you to the first floor. Good luck, and use your skills wisely."

Suddenly I teleported into a town. A sign read 'Frongse, the apprentice's town of magic'. I noted that there were not as many people, compared to the Town of Beginnings.

I supposed I should just train, so I headed to the mountain for some hard core training. As I walked along towards the mountain, two men that looked almost identical jumped out at me. One has long magenta hair and the other had shabby blue hair. They wore identical white suits with a 'J' on the front, along with black gloves and shoes.

"Why hello there," one purred.

I backed up nervously.

"We're here to steal!"

"And make you squeal!"

"We'll steal your loot!"

"Your clothes, your boots!"

"We'll take your weapons and all your gold!"

"We'll even take all the items you've sold!"

"Judas!"

"Jerry!"

"Team J!" they sang together.

"Lovely… see you." I sprinted off, breathing hard. Who were those guys? Thieves? They weren't very good ones if they were. Oh well, I can't think now. Too much running.

"There's no point in running!" Judas yelled.

"We're too cunning!" Jerry added.

"We're also stunning!" Judas grinned.

Great, rhyming couplets.

After running for about ten minutes, I bumped into a pair of dark stone doors. This must be the boss room. I could still hear those idiots singing behind me, though.

"We are jolly good fellows, we like marshmallows, we just want to say hello…"

I think my ears are permanently damaged after that. Groaning, I summoned daggers in both of my hands and used a skill called Paralyze. I threw them at the troublesome pair.

Both of the daggers hit their target dead on. They fell to the ground, stunned.

"Beat that, you suckers!" I punched my fist in the air.

"Very impressive." I heard a voice behind me.

I whipped my head around to see a black haired girl and a brown haired guy beside me. They both wore casual shirts and jeans.

"The man's Natsumi, and this is Rin." He gestured to the girl beside him. "I find your skills impressive. Would you like to join my party?"

"Sure." I am shocked by the turn of events, but anything was better than that awful singing.

**Natsumi has invited you to join his party. Yes or No.**

I tapped the yes, and instantly I could see the health bars of both Rin and Natsumi.

"I suppose you are here to fight the boss?" Natsumi questioned.

"Yes," I answered.

I'm not really sure if I should trust the pair yet, though my instincts confirm that they are friends, not foes.

"Um… should we enter?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"I guess so," I replied.

We slowly pushed open the stone doors to the boss room.

"Rin and Nagisa, before we enter, I have something to tell you two. The boss here is called Loreal, the shape-shifter. It can transform into anything it likes, so I highly recommend you be cautious. On its last health bar it transformed into a large dragon that carries a weapon called Oym Breaker. It can take 9/10 of our health in one blow. It only has one minion called Spider Eyes. They are small eggs that are hidden on the sides of the dungeon. Do not touch any because if you do, it hatches a couple of spiderlings."

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"There's a tutorial on the first floor that tells you everything about it. Did you not take it?" Natsumi replied.

"No, I didn't," I answered.

"So how are we going to fight him?" Rin suddenly spoke.

I completely forgot about her. I didn't really take much notice of her, because she, well, doesn't really say anything. I guess she is a little bit like me in real life.

"We'll keep switching. Rin and I will tackle the boss, and Nagisa will take on the spiderlings." Natsumi said.

"Alright," I agreed.

Everyone nervously trod into the pitch black cave. Suddenly the doors shut behind us. "OK…" Rin gulped. We stood there in the darkness for one whole minute, but no lights turned on.

Suddenly, above us words started to flash.

**Loreal, the Shape-Shifter**

I started to think. We have to fight this guy in darkness? The difficulty must be cranked way up! This is only the first floor!

We hear clacking noises. A feeling of dead came upon me. I know this feeling. This is the feeling that I am going to die.


	4. Chapter 3:I Really Hate Disco Sometimes!

**I'm SO SORRY for not like posting in forever. Hmmmm... well, I'm getting a lot of views, but seriously can't you spend 3 seconds of your life reviewing?**

**Anyways, here is chappie 3! Woooo...**

**(I'm taking constructive feed back/reviews)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online, but I do own the amount of disco in this story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Really Hate Disco Sometimes!**

We stood there in the eternal blackness. I sighed thinking of my family. I wished to see them again, but I knew my wish probably wouldn't be fulfilled. I mean seriously, who the heck would build a death game for their own entertainment? The feelings turned into butterflies in my stomach. I closed my eyes. This is madness. Geez, now since I actually think about it, I was wrong. I knew it. There are crazy people out there, but Kayaba Akihiko seemed so intelligent. Why would he do this? I tried to embrace myself, but these questions haunted me, breaking my concentration. Absorbed in my thoughts, two small tabs suddenly appeared before me, its dim blue light covering my face.

Confused, I opened one of the two tabs marked 'DSA Mark." My eyes widened as I glanced at the new information. DSA stood for "Death Situated Mark." Apparently, before every boss, we would be offered a chance to suicide. The description read, a painless way to suicide. Tired of this game? Just die. I started to scan below and my eyes widened. I looked around to see if Rin and Natsumi have seen this tragedy.

Rin gulped in fear. "The DSA already killed twelve players? That is r-really fast."

"I'm-" I muttered as a video had abruptly appeared on my dimly lit screen interrupting me.

A recording began to speak. "More than 600 players have died in Sword Art Online, many suicide, many were killed by their own allies, some killed by bosses. In Elysium, the majority have also died. About 100 people have been slain wiping out 1/3 of the population in Elysium. Right now, we have our leading player, Osaku-chan in the lead. He has wiped out the first two floor bosses, Loreal and Sho. I advise you players, good luck on your first boss. Though, I have a little something to show you."

The tab closed revealing another video. My heart sank. It was my family waving toward me in front of my house, greeting me with their friendly faces. I wanted to cry, but suddenly, they disappeared, replaced with an image of a broken down house. I gasped and fell on my behind. Natsumi eyes' were shocked and angry. Rin was quavering in fear.

Rin sat down, burying her face in her arms. We sat there in silence listening to the soft sobbing. My heart sank. Three cold fingers seemed to be prying at my heart.

**3…2…1…**

Suddenly, the DSA icon popped up in front of me.

I muttered, "This must be the DSA tab for suiciding. I am going to live." I shook my fist at the sky with all the bravery I could muster.

Natsumi quickly closed the window, "Who in the right mind would do that? I mean, seriously? I understand the video was shocking, but-"

Rin stood shaking interrupting Natsumi. "I'm not cut out for this. Suicide is my only option."

My eyes widened in fear, "Don't, please, Rin. You can do this!"

Rin stood there, frozen in place. "No, I can't. This is my only option.

Natsumi glared at Rin, "Don't be selfish! What about your family."

Rin folded her hands and sighed mournfully, "I'm sorry, Natsumi. I want you to know that I really like you, but I can't do this. I'm not strong enough.

Natsumi stepped back, "No, don't."

Rin turned to me, her knees quavering and her lips cracked with emotion, "I'm sorry, Nagisa. I admire your bravery and courage, but all I can say is that I'm sorry."

She pressed yes. A moment passed and time seemed to stop. Suddenly, Rin dispelled into shards of blue light.

Natsumi howled, "No! Why."

I faced Natsumi determined not to cry, "Did you just meet her? Or…"

Natsumi straightened his shoulders with seemingly brave confidence. "It's ok, we need to move on."

Natsumi quizzically muttered in the darkness. "Where's the boss? It should've been out a couple of minutes ago."

Suddenly, a small torch was revealed in the center of the room, its pale, white light scaring away the black darkness. I was relieved to have some light when I noticed something. My energy seemed to be draining and my health was slowly reducing. My health bar 100% and now it's 95%.

"My energy," Natsumi cried.

"It's sucking up our energy. Where's the boss?" I explained attempting to throw daggers at the torch, but the blades harmlessly bounced off, revealing that it was an immortal object. I spied a small shadow in the corner of the circular room.

"It's right there!" I threw my dagger quickly.

The dagger hit its target dead on. Suddenly, a title was revealing "Loreal, the hidden shadow." Appeared. One of Loreal's health bars broke off, but it also revealed nineteen other health bars.

"It has freaking twenty health bars? That's freaking overpowered." Natsumi said as he facepalmed.

The floor suddenly changed colour. A disco floor appeared marking the room with many colours. Natsumi and I stood on the only uncoloured platform. I attempted to step on a yellow platform and my health bar decreased to 94%.

"What the heck?" I sighed.

Natsumi responded. "It's colour coded. Yellow platforms reduce by 1%, blue 2%, green reduce your health by 3% and pink…" He stepped on a pink platform and I watched his health bar gain 1%.

"Well, that solves everything, but we are wasting time." I defiantly exclaimed. My health bar was 80% and Natsumi's was 76%."

I attempted throwing daggers as fast as possible using a skill called 'Whirlwind'. The small darkness seemed to change forms and dodged all the daggers with incredible agility. Natsumi tried to slash at the darkness on the dance floor, attempting to step on the pink squares in a little dance,

"Wait, I get it now. I really hate disco sometimes!" I grumbled thinking of a crazy idea.

* * *

**Too lazy to post more. I gotta bunch of HOMEWORK anyways. -_- I hope to get more than like 2 reviews or else maybe this story will fade away to nothingness... nobody will ever hear of it again...  
**

**...**

**...**

**Just kidding, I think...**

**-D**


End file.
